Mortal Angel
by Eyes of Emmerald
Summary: What if Mikan never followed Hotaru? What if she hadn’t forced herself into Natsume’s and Ruka’s life? Now 8 years later, Mikan accepts the invitation to go to the Academy but unfortunately, the damage was already done and the consequences are huge.
1. Prologue

**Mortal Angel**

**Summary:** What if Mikan never followed Hotaru? What if she hadn't forced herself into Natsume's and Ruka's lives? Now 8 years later, Mikan accepts the invitation to go to the Academy but unfortunately, the damage was already done and the consequences are huge.

**AN: **This is my own version of what could have happened to class B if Mikan didn't show up until years later…

**Prologue**

Looking at the girl in the mirror, it was a bit disconcerting to see a whole new image staring back at her. Her long auburn hair was tied into pigtails, a hairstyle that stuck with her for almost eighteen years now. The burgundy blazer and the maroon-striped miniskirt hugged her figure while the knee length black boots hid her long legs. Obviously, it was a uniform of a school but not just _any_ school. The star logo of the Alice Academy was placed dotingly in her front pocket.

Wonderment again surged through her as she thought of the day when some of the Academy's agents told her she was _required_ to join them because apparently, she had an alice and a powerful one at that. Of course she knew that, because she had worked hard to make it powerful. At first, she had no idea what her alice was or whether she really had one, but after years and years of training and research, she knew that her nullification alice was a powerful weapon. That being said, she knew if somehow the Academy finds out, they would take her away regardless of her own free will, so she decided to lie low especially when her grandfather was near his death. She could not afford not being beside him at the time he needed her most. When her grandfather had passed away, she finally sought to realize her vow and go to the school that took her best friend away.

Even as the years passed by, she never forgot what happened nor did she forgive her former best friend when she had _abandoned _them completely. Her best friend's parents were totally devastated, having lost both their daughter and son to the vigilant academy. Her mother refused to talk to anybody while her father worked nonstop. It was safe to say that their family was sufficiently ruined. But she was not Mikan Sakura for nothing. She vowed to get her best friend back no matter what and so, when the agents appeared at her doorstep one night, she needn't think twice as she took the chance of a lifetime to drag her best friend's sorry ass back home.

She looked at her watch which read 7:15. _Good_. She still had a few minutes left before her first class started. After giving herself a quick glance in the mirror, she checked her things one last time and then opened the door to reveal a handsome man with sun-kissed hair who looked like he was about to knock himself.

He flashed a charming smile.

"Hello, you must be Sakura-san?" his voice was soft and gentle as he held out a hand. Mikan took it with a smile and a nod. She had met him before. He was one of the 'agents' that went to her house, but somehow his name slipped her mind. "I'm Mr. Narumi, I teach in the elementary department but I'm the one assigned to tour you around."

With that said, Mr. Narumi told Mikan everything there is to know about the Academy. She knew what the Academy was – a host for _special_ kids with _special_ abilities. They try to hone those so called _powers_ to achieve a student's maximum potential. Though in order to reach that goal, communication to the outside world must be cut off and unless a student is in his/her very best behavior, s/he was not allowed to go home. Her best friend's parents told her that, before their eventual shut down to the world.

However, there were still a lot of things that she did not know about the Academy but the one thing that bothered her most was the star ranking. Even though she proved to everyone that she did not need her genius best friend, all her good marks and outstanding performances were obtained through constant hard work. The test to gain the star ranking was of absolute importance and failure was not an option. The problem was; what kind of test was it?

Mr. Narumi hinted that it was to gain the acceptance of her new classmates but she just can't believe it was as easy as that. Mikan may not be the most beautiful, or the most intelligent but she was certainly good with people. She knew she had the natural ability to get along with just about anyone. It was a fact that served years of experimentation and tests. So what was it? A long moment later, Mikan lost count of the possible tests they might give her. A sudden thought entered her mind and made her laugh a little. Maybe her classmates were cold, even heartless people that deemed themselves incapable of happiness and love. She shook her head. No, that can't be it.

…

It was unnerving at how right she was when she entered the classroom or maybe a funeral, it didn't make much difference. The whole room screamed solemnity and an iciness that made Mikan shiver even without a decrease in temperature. Cold, almost angry eyes watched her carefully, as if calculating her worth.

And that's when amber met lavender.

"Good morning class, this is Mikan Sakura. She's a transfer student from…" Mr. Narumi's voice fell on deaf ears as Mikan stared hard at her best friend. Hotaru Imai looked almost the same as she had when they were ten years old. Her raven hair was still kept short, and everything was immaculate and in place. Even so, something had changed and something was definitely different. Her eyes seemed to be dead, like the fire that once burned in there was brutally extinguished. She was surprised to notice that everyone had the same sad, almost haunting look in their eyes. _What the hell happened to them?_ Based from what she had seen in the corridors and while walking towards their building, most of the kids were upbeat and happy, as if nothing was wrong.

"Sakura-san, these are your classmates. They'll be the ones your going to be with till' graduation so try to get along with them." Mr. Narumi said softly, breaking Mikan out of her thoughts. He then turned to the class and said with a strangely hardened voice, "Please give her a warm welcome and take care of her, alright class?" He was answered by pathetic 'yes' and lazy nods. Satisfied, Mr. Narumi left the room without another word.

Mikan waved a bye to Mr. Narumi before turning back to her classmates. Most of them were still staring or more like glaring at her, and it seemed to have even worsened now that the teacher was gone. Preferring to be ignorant of the obvious dislike of her new classmates, she flashed a small smile to Hotaru, hoping that she still remembered her. After all, eight years was a long time, a very long time indeed. The only recognition Hotaru gave her was the slight widening of her eyes and then she resumed in taking her notes. She smiled again, her optimism getting the better of her. She never expected her best friend would come running in her arms and cry in her shoulders, sobbing about how she was so miserable in her current state. No, she had expected this exact scenario and she had a plan of course.

But Mikan never expected her plan to involve a certain ruby-eyed rebel, the one who would literally turn her world upside down… the one who would let her know that the world isn't all sunshines and daisies… and the one who would eventually stole her heart, without the certainty of ever giving it back.

…

**AN: **I'm sorry if this was short but prologues are supposed to be short. Anyway, the important thing is, do you want this to be continued or not? Please press the review button and write some comments about the story. And by the way, if ever you wanted to continue this story, don't be surprised if some things are going to be familiar but a lot different than it was before. More explanations will be in the next chapter so please review!


	2. Warning

**Mortal Angel**

**Summary:** What if Mikan never followed Hotaru? What if she hadn't forced herself into Natsume's and Ruka's lives? Now 8 years later, Mikan accepts the invitation to go to the Academy but unfortunately, the damage was already done and the consequences are huge.

**AN: **This is my own version of what could have happened to class B if Mikan didn't show up until years later…

**Chapter One: Warning**

Her grandfather always was the superstitious one. He believed in mystical beings, the power of the stars, karma and of course, just plain bad luck. Things like 'don't ever break a mirror or face the wrath of seven years of bad luck' or 'don't ever go under ladder or you'll find yourself in an even worse position' were one of the many warnings her grandfather sent to her.

And being the obedient little girl she was, she followed his orders without question or complaint. Although, in some far back of her mind, she never really believed in any of her grandfather's stories or warnings … until the day she laid eyes on him.

Black cats should be avoided like a plague, her grandfather had once said to her. They bring the worse of bad luck, and often times, are witches in disguise that the only reason for existence were to bring pain and misery to others.

Nevertheless, she never knew why but she had a certain fondness for cats especially the _evil _black ones. Though she never acted upon it, and stayed away from them.

Now, she was staring right at one.

A black cat like mask covered his face but did nothing to hide his raven hair and lean built, and for once since she entered the classroom, her attention fully shifted from her best friend to _him._

"Sakura-san, he's going to be your partner. His name is Natsume Hyuuga." Ms. Yamada told her after she had introduced herself as one of her teachers. She motioned for her to sit next to the strange masked boy. "Hyuuga-san is one of our top students and I'm sure he'll be able to help you here in school, isn't that right Hyuuga-san?"

When the boy moved his head to refuse, Mikan let out a small gasp of surprise as sparks of electricity suddenly flashed from the weird mask. Her eyes flickered between her teacher and the student. Mikan didn't know whether Ms. Yamada hadn't to notice or she just didn't care.

Guessing from her reaction, it was the latter.

"Yes, Miss." was the strained, cold reply. Mikan nervously took a seat behind him after giving him a worried look.

"Good, now that's everything is settled, can anyone tell me what are…" Ms. Yamada's voice droned on and on as she started the lesson. Mikan didn't know why, but she just couldn't keep her eyes away from the boy.

This didn't go unnoticed by their classmates, and so, when the lesson was over, Mikan was given her first real introduction from the Academy.

"Hey stop staring bitch, he's mine." A cold voice stated. Mikan's head snapped towards an emerald haired girl. Standing beside her was most of the females in the classroom looking like they want to rip her hair out.

"I wasn't staring." Mikan denied vehemently, making the masked guy in front of her snort.

"Yeah right." His voice was filled with sarcasm and even if she couldn't see his eyes, she was sure he was rolling them. "And Shoda, just shut it alright? I'm not interested."

Natsume's attention came to her again. "Oi, new girl, I suggest you keep your eyes to yourself or your pretty face might get hurt." He said, and then started walking towards the door.

It was a simple advice that meant no harm but Mikan took it the wrong way.

"Is that a threat?" Mikan asked with a haughty voice. She hated people like him. They think that everyone's in love with them.

Natsume stopped walking but did not turn around.

"Yes. And you'd better keep it in mind." And with that, he was gone and as so was the rest of his group.

* * *

An outcast – that's what she was currently feeling. Everyone seemed to make it sure that she felt it too. This was not good. Not good at all. Her first task is to get acquainted with her classmates and obviously, this was not the way to go.

Her eyes flickered to Natsume again who had come back for the afternoon classes. None of the teachers seemed to have missed him and she wondered again what made him so special.

She had a strong suspicion that he was the unspoken leader of the class since everyone in the class seems to follow his every move. She cursed inwardly as the probability of her being right increased.

She frowned as she realized the only chance for their acceptance was in his hands. Her sudden flare of temper left her immediately to his bad side. Well, that was definitely not going stop her!

"Hey Hyuuga," she called him and for a moment, she thought he was going to ignore her but the slight movement of his head told otherwise.

"You're my partner, and I – I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have said that." She felt her voice was timid, and forced when she apologized but with almost all her classmates staring at her, there was nothing she could do.

"Hmm…" he said, as if contemplating whether he should forgive her or not. Another realization hit her, and she was torn between anger and fear. He knew what she wanted and he was definitely not afraid to use it.

He was silent for a maddening amount of time.

"Fine," Mikan exhaled. "But…" _Arrgh, a but, there's always a but! _Mikan thought, annoyed.

"You see that little forest out there," Natsume motioned for her to look outside the window. "You're going to go there at night and _alone_. Stay there for a whole night and we'll all welcome you with open arms." Mikan felt sarcasm enter his voice at the last part and couldn't help but glare at him.

"So you gonna to do it or what?" asked one of the guys in his group.

Mikan gave all of them her fiercest look.

"Of course, this is child's play for me." She said through gritted teeth.

* * *

Before she could stop herself, Hotaru gave her former best friend a quick glance at the back corner of the room and was shocked to feel guilt creeping into her.

She quickly shook it off as her brother came into mind. She shouldn't be having this kind of thoughts…but how couldn't she? Her former best friend was so stupid.

_Of all the people you choose to mess with, you had to go get yourself involved with the most dangerous one. _

…

**AN: **The next chapter would be her initiation and that is when things would get very different, but much better. Happy New Year Everyone!!!


End file.
